Nerd Kid Goes Bad Boy
by SlightlyGayPirate
Summary: When the quiet Edward Masen moves to Forks, Washington, he meets the girl of his dreams. Only to find out she’s taken. What obscure plan does he come up with to get her?


**"GOOGLE IT" - GOOGLEWARD CHALLENGE ENTRY**

**Title: **Nerd Kid Goes Bad Boy

**Pen Name(s): **SlightlyGayPirate

**Summary: **When the quiet Edward Masen moves to Forks, Washington, he meets the girl of his dreams. Only to find out she's taken. What obscure plan does he come up with to get her?

**Word Count: **4,348 words

**To enter visit: http://www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/~googlewardchallenge **

**EPOV**

"Now Eddy-dear, no getting into any trouble, even though I know you won't," my mother was telling me as she was straightening up my pocket protector and my glasses, before fixing up my hair. I was used to this attention from my mom. She's been acting like this since I was four, when dad died. Mum tells me I follow after my dad a lot. Besides us having the same name, I apparently have the same unruly bronze hair and green eyes. Mum has more of a caramel colour to her hair and she has a dull blue to her eyes.

"Let me check to make sure you have all your books honey," mum said, checked my bag and placed all the paperwork in my hands before pushing me towards the door as the bus tooted outside. "I love you Edward!" she shouted out the door after me. I hung my head low, running my tongue over my spiky braces as I headed into the bus. All the seats were taken except for one near the back next to a girl who had long brown hair flowing down to the middle of her back, and was talking rather loudly to the people in the seat behind her. "Umm... is th-th-this s-s-seat t-t-taken?" I stuttered quietly to her. I had underestimated her beauty until she faced me. She snickered to the people she was talking to when the bus halted at the next house and a tall buff man got on, pushed passed me and sat down next to her. "That would be a yes, newbie." Her reply was before laughing at me.

I made it to school fine, but standing the entire journey. The whole time I was attempting to block out the rude comments the group at the back were making about me. My first time talking to a girl, ended up being a total let down. Girls were beginning to look over-rated and I've had nothing to do with them yet. After getting off the bus, I looked at my map to see how to get to the office. I walked through the front doors and got stares from everyone, so I looked down; glancing up every now and then to see if I'd passed the office.

It felt like forever before I got to the office. Breathing a sigh of relief I walked up to the main desk. "H-h-hi, I'm Ed-Ed-Edward Cu-Cullen. I'm n-n-new ti-ti-to this sk-sk-school," I stuttered to the lady behind the desk. She looked up and smiled politely at me before replying, "Nice to meet you dear. Come this way and I'll take you to meet the principal." I nodded as she stood up and walked around her desk, motioning for me to follow her, to a big wooden door with a sign engraved with "principal" on it. She knocked twice before hearing a loud man's voice saying, "Come in." I smiled politely towards the lady before placing my shaky hand on the doorknob and turning it.

The principal's office was huge compared to my last principal. This office was like a giant mansion in an office fully equipped with a library, gaming area and kitchen. As I was gawking, I didn't notice the principal, Mr Cullen, get up out of his seat and saunter over to me. "Pretty impressive, huh. Come take a seat Mr Masen," Mr Cullen told me, making me jump from embarrassment. I tiptoed gracefully over to the seat Mr Cullen had pointed out to me. "It t-truly is nice in h-here," I replied, stunned that my stuttering wasn't so bad around him. My mum was usually the only person I didn't really stutter around, and my best friend Jasper. But that's because I've known them since like forever.

I missed my entire first class, which was music and I'm terrible if I'm handed an instrument, just talking to Mr Cullen. He reminded me of the perfect dad kinda. After a while, I stopped stuttering and I felt calm and not out of place. We went through my timetable, the quickest ways to get to the necessary places during the day and then he told me to report back to his office after my last class. I nodded, smiled, said goodbye, before following the green highlighted trail to advanced mathematics.

The class was relatively empty except for the teacher and a few less studious than me looking kids sitting closer to the back. I slid into an empty table, into the seat next to the window, and set up all my maths equipment. Soon after I got my class slip signed, other students started filing into the classroom, still amidst their gossip, all taking seats closer to the back. I noticed that girl with the long hair from the bus look around before racing into the classroom and taking a seat at the back, where no one would see her.

Just before our teacher Mr Banksburrow started his Advanced Maths, a tall, blond girl walked into the classroom and slid into the only available seat next to me. I glanced at her and noticed she was wearing these new glasses that came in about a week ago. My mum and I were looking for a new pair for me seeing as I was closely resembling Harry Potter. After giving her the once over, I looked away quickly. I wouldn't want to get caught looking at a girl. Especially if the girl has a boyfriend, I'm not good in fights.

It wasn't long before Maths finished and I was on my way to the cafeteria. I got my lunch and turned to glance around the room. Every table had someone sitting at it, most had groups, others had several people but one table had only one person sitting at it. The same girl that had sat next to me in my last class. Suddenly I could feel my heart rising into my throat as I took wary footsteps towards her table. Once I was standing there, I felt my face heat up. "Uh... I-is it a-alright if I uh s-s-sit h-here?" I stuttered. Her bright blue eyes looked up at me through her new frames before replying, "Yeah I guess." She rolled her eyes and went back to reading her book. I breathed a quiet sigh of relief before placing my tray opposite her and sitting down.

I didn't attempt to strike up a conversation with her, but I picked at my food. About five minutes before my next class, the girl shut her book, looked up at me and smiled before saying, "have a good day," and leaving. I looked at my watch and realized the time before looking at my timetable. I saw I had physics which was highlighted in blue, so I followed the blue trail to my next class.

The first thing I noticed when I walked into my next class was that the girl with the long brown hair had a book covering her face at the back of the room. No one was next to her so I thought I'd go talk to her. Big mistake. Once I tried to start up the conversation, she pulled out a knife and threatened to stab me if I didn't leave the spot next to her immediately. I stuttered nervously before she made a motion to stab me, which made me jump out of the seat and sit at the front of the class. I wanted to know what her deal was. This was the first girl that I was beginning to not feel so nervous around. She was menacing, but she wasn't scary.

The rest of my day went by in a blur and before I knew it, I was back in Mr Carlisle Cullen's office again. We had a small chat about my day before I brought up this girl. I told Carlisle about her, how she was menacing, about the switch blade, about how she didn't make me feel very nervous, even though when she threatened me I was terrified. That's when Carlisle replied, "Don't mind my Bella. She hates it here because I'm her father and I'm the principal. She does anything to get in trouble." He chuckled as I told him what I thought of her. She was pretty, smart and from what I could tell from her friends, funny. "How about your mother and yourself come over on Saturday? Get a chance to know the new family in town. Here's our address and number, if you'd like to give that to your mother." Carlisle told me, handing over a jagged piece of paper with the details scribbled in his fine script. We said our goodbyes before parting ways, me to my mum's awaiting car outside, and him to his flash Mercedes.

On the drive home, I told my mum about my day, about Bella and about Saturday. She listened intently the whole way home. "Wow honey. I think I'll give Mr Cullen a call in about an hour, to let him get settled and I'll sort things out then. Go upstairs and do a bit of study before dinner," she told me, I gave her a hug before racing upstairs to my room. I hadn't been assigned any homework, so I just revised over my notes from my classes. I took about half an hour and decided I'd _Google_ how to get Bella to stop being so mean to me. I waited while my computer loaded, trying to figure out what I was going to type into _Google_.

My computer finally loaded all the way, right up to the web browser I'd opened and I was sitting with my fingers hovering over the keys as I was still figuring out what to _Google._ I decided I would _Google_ "how to get a girl to stop being mean" but that didn't help me at all. Then I thought I'd go for, "mean girl to sweet angel" but that came up with rubbish also. Then I finally looked up "how to get a girl." I clicked on the first link to _wikihow_. It came with a step by step on how to get a girl. The first step was, **have your own life.** If you tend to fall into the "friend zone", this is especially important. Girls don't like guys who have no lives, and who cling to them like plastic wrap. Some girls do like that, but for all the wrong reasons—either they are insecure and needy for attention, or they're control freaks who have a need for dominating guys. Unless you want to sign up for either of those scenarios, focus filling your time with your own friendships, interest, hobbies and goals. This seemed reasonable enough.

I can't remember how long I spent reading through each step on how to get a girl, but I know that by the time I realized my mum was calling me to dinner and I got downstairs, my mum was finished and my dinner was cold. I gobbled up my cold sausages and fries, before I sat down to watch some soap opera that was on for an hour. Around 8pm, I decided to read through the steps again once more before I went to bed.

The week went by in a blur, only stopping a few times when I talked with Mr Cullen about Saturday. By the time we were supposed to go over for dinner, I was sweating out at least two litres of water every km to their house. I was close to hyperventilating as we pulled up the gravel driveway to their amazing two story house. The vines that attached themselves onto the side of the house looked amazing. I had to swallow the dusty saliva in my mouth a couple of times before my breathing was coming back at a regular pace. We walked up the steps together and knocked while waiting for Mr Cullen to answer the door to allow us in.

The person I least expected to open the door, well yeah, opened the door. Bella looked me up and down, gave me a look of, "why are YOU here?" and walked back into the house shouting out for Mr Cullen. I gulped back my anticipation of trying to get Bella to like me, running through the steps in my mind from _wikihow_. "Hello, Ms Masen, Master Masen," Mr Cullen exclaimed when he saw us, giving me a nod when he said my name. "Please enter my humble abode," he continued in his old fashioned style vocabulary.

My mum and I relaxed in the comfort of the Cullen's lounge suite as Mr Cullen went to get himself and my mother a cup of coffee, and myself and Bella a glass of soda. Bella was sitting in a lazy boy, with her music up rather loud and reading the large book that was placed in her lap. "So, Bella... What are your studies like at school?" my mum dared to ask the apathetic girl sitting across from us. I noticed her roll her eyes, and I smirked, trying to hide my snigger escaping my lips. This caught Bella's attention as she flicked her eyes up towards me. I smiled awkwardly at her and she rolled her eyes in reply. I thought I'd be sneaky and try to break out of my awkward shy geeky-ness and asked, "Bella, maybe you could take me on a tour of the house," in a loud enough voice that her father heard. Bella kept her scowl to herself, shut her book and placed it on the coffee table she'd been resting her heels against, turned her music off and placed that on her book before standing up, giving me a false smile and exclaiming, "sure, _Edward_. Let's go tour the house. Starting with the closets in this house, then the ludicrous amount of unnecessary bathrooms, then we'll see my dad's room, the nursery that was supposed to be for my baby brother and then it might be time for you to leave." I was stunned to hear this, and apparently I wasn't the only one.

The next twenty minutes went by extremely slow as the adults sipped their coffee and I sipped my soda. "I think I might go check on Bella. Where abouts is her room, Mr Cullen?" I dared, breaking the silence. Mr Cullen motioned towards the stairs then left, which is exactly where I went. I knocked on her door, as I heard the adults talking quietly amongst themselves. "Go away!" Bella yelled at me through her door. "Are you decent?" I asked, smirking to myself. I then realized how unlike myself I was being. I was enjoying it.

Bella's door creaked open and an angry, beautiful face peered at me. A swift tiny hand pulled me into Bella's room and threw me against Bella's soft, cushiony bed. After getting my bearings back, I felt myself folding back into my quiet old self again as I saw a sprite sized girl standing over me. I remembered her from my government class. "Look kid. You better stay away from Bella. You can't have her. Ever. She belongs to Emmett McCarthy. He will squash you if you even LOOK at Bella seductively," the sprite said menacingly. I made sure when I gulped that it was a visible gulp. The sprite bit her lip and made her tiny hand into a pointing finger towards Bella's door. I left and heard as I was shutting the door, "don't come back."

It had been two months since I last spoke to Bella and the sprite. I got to know the blond girl a little more. Her name was Rosalie Hale and she was really smart. My mum had met another man called Phil and they had become a couple. Mr Cullen got a chance to meet Rosalie's mother, Esme, and they began dating. Everything seemed to be working out well for everyone. Except, well, Rosalie and I. Neither of us liked each other, but the person the other liked didn't like them. Rosalie had told me that she'd liked Emmett since the day she began here and I told her that I really liked Bella.

Jasper had recently joined us at Forks High School and decided he'd help in our plan to get Bella and Emmett apart. His only reason for helping was to try to get the sprite to go on a date with him. After this, the three of us started having sleepovers to begin devising our plan. Rosalie planned on putting a fake letter in Bella's locker, me the same with Emmett's. We were going to get Bella to show up early, meet Jasper and get Jasper to flirt with her, five minutes later he would kiss her passionately as Emmett shows up, causing them to break up.

We thought our plan was flawless. That was until Bella and Emmett discussed the letters over lunch, gave each other a knowingly confused look before laughing and glaring at us. _Back to square one then I guess_. Our next idea was to bring in Emmett's celebrity crush. The flaw? None of us knew his celebrity crush. This became our next biggest game.

One day when I was walking towards my government class, I was walking behind Emmett and his friend James, they were talking about Krystal Lewis. She was apparently a nude model. I grinned to myself as I thought of this as a perfect opportunity to destroy their love life. Especially the fact his crush is a nude model.

After school that day, Jasper, Rosalie and I sat in my room around a phone, calling up Krystal Lewis. We waited until the third ring before she picked up. We arranged for her to show up at our school tomorrow, start flirting with Emmett, and hopefully Bella and Emmett will break up. We all couldn't wait for the next day, none of us slept at all that night.

The next morning, we somehow got some sleep and woke up in a hurry. We chucked on any old clothes before running out the door into Jaspers Beetle. He floored it to school, to meet Krystal Lewis. She was standing at our front gate apparently waiting for us. We got out and walked as fast as we could towards her. "Krystal Lewis? I'm Jasper Whitlock. My friends and I called you last night to be here. We don't need you until lunch time. We'll meet you by the cafeteria doors at about five minutes before lunch?" Jasper told her. She smiled and nodded at us before stepping back into her limo. "I have my way of getting out. You find your own ways. Laters!" He called to us as he ran off to his first class.

At seven minutes before lunch, we all got out of our classes early and met up at the cafeteria doors. Not too soon after, Krystal showed up and we set her up at Emmett and Bella's table. I whispered to Rosalie, "Go find Bella, stall her. I will call you when you can bring her here, text you if we are having a problem," and she nodded before slipping away to stall Bella. Jasper knew what I was doing and continued setting Krystal up, making her as skanky as possible, but as clothed as possible. We were done in no time, sitting at our table waiting for our plan to unfurl.

Five minutes after Krystal was seated, Emmett, James and their other friend Caius walked into the cafeteria. They immediately spotted Krystal at their table and skipped on getting their food so they could talk to Krystal. Jasper and I gave a low high five to each other as phase one was complete. Krystal looked towards us and we nodded back in reply. I whipped out my phone and started to call her. She didn't answer as planned and the next minute Bella walked into the cafeteria, looking obviously annoyed. This was perfect timing as Emmett had his hands down Krystal's shirt feeling her breasts. Rosalie glided into her seat next to us and gave us both high fives before digging into her lunch which we'd grabbed for her.

Bella stormed over to Emmett and started yelling at her. This was our queue to begin eating as if nothing was happening. Krystal noticed us eating and slipped out of the cafeteria, looking towards us as we gave her a thumbs up before the doors closed behind her. The best part about this plan was that it worked. About two minutes after the argument began, Bella dumped Emmett. We smiled as we finished off eating, watching Emmett sink in depression in his seat. The rest of the school left the cafeteria, but Emmett was still sunk into his chair, long after his friends left. Rosalie took this as her chance to talk to him.

We said our goodbyes before Rosalie started her conversation with Emmett, as Jasper and I walked off to our classes. Outside of my Advanced Maths class, Jasper said his goodbye to me, as I did to him before I walked into the class. I was about to go sit in my usual spot when I noticed a girl sitting in my chair with long brown hair, sulking. I sat down next to Bella and sorted myself out, getting ready for the next lesson.

The rest of the day was a blur and when I finally caught up with myself, I realized that I was standing outside my house. I walked inside to be greeted by Bella and her father sitting at our dining room table. This day was beginning to get weirder and weirder. "Edward, honey, we would like to have a talk with you," my mother called out in an agitated voice. I looked into the room which was when I realized that Mr Cullen, Bella and my mum weren't the only people in the room. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Krystal Lewis were sitting at the table too.

I gulped before I walked into the room and took a spot opposite Bella. She scowled at me and I looked down at my belt buckle being covered by my tucked in stripy shirt. I hated these confrontations. "Edward. I have reason to believe you, Jasper and Rosalie were a part of getting this nude model, Krystal Lewis, into coming to my school to get my daughter and Emmett to break up. Is this true?" Mr Cullen asked me, acting as if he was fine, but you could hear the anger in his voice as he was trying to keep cool. I kept my head down and nodded. "That is all. You four can leave. Emmett, Bella, you two will just have to stay a bit longer while I talk to Edward's mother," Mr Cullen spoke severely. I bolted out of my chair, up to my room and into my closet to the little space I'd created in there for moments like these.

I don't know how long I was in there, but I heard every person leave as I cried quietly to myself. I thought this had been the perfect plan to get Bella, but obviously not. It was dark by the time my mum opened my closet door, she knew about my quiet space, and pulled me out. "Honey, Mr Cullen has put you, Rosalie and Jasper on suspension for a week over what you three did. Would you care to explain what made you do all this?" my mum asked me. I sniffed before I began explaining.  
"Well, you see, Emmett and Bella were always acting cutesy like a couple should, but then I started crushing on Bella and found out that the girl I sit with at lunch really liked Emmett, so we came up with a few really lame plans until Jasper moved here. He came up with the plan to get Krystal Lewis to come here. It worked, until Mr Cullen found out," I said, sobbing all the time through the story. When I was done, I burst into tears, curling into a ball and letting the tears soak my pants. My mum grasped me into a hug.

Over the time of my suspension, I kept up to date with my school work, and thought over what I'd done. I felt guilty and horrible. That Monday that we were allowed to return, people avoided us like the plague. Where ever we walked, people would part as if we were Moses and they were the Red Sea. We all kept our heads down and shuffled along. None of us liked being the centre of attention. This went on for the whole week; none of us saw Emmett or Bella.

About a month after our suspension, Bella and Emmett returned. They acted different now. Neither spoke a word to the other; Bella seemed as if she was no longer part of that group. Around lunch time, we were sitting in the cafeteria and Bella walked up to our table. "Is it alright if I sit here?" she asked nervously, before Jasper nodded. She placed her tray down and silently picked at her food. Jasper looked over to Rosalie, and they both got up and left. "Edward, I understand your reasons for what happened over a month ago. It would never work between us back then. Now is a completely different world to me. This past month, Emmett got suspended for feeling Krystal Lewis's boobs, and I just put myself under house arrest. I've been thinking over everything this month. I would really like to have the chance to get to know you better. Are you busy Saturday?" Bella said to me, making me gulp and heat up. "I-I wo-would li-like that," I stuttered in response. Bella smiled and leant over the table. I didn't realize what she was doing until I felt her soft lips against mine.

This was the beginning of a relationship I was sure would last a long time.


End file.
